Mudpelt
Mudpelt 'is a solid brown tom with clumped fur and amber eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'WindClan Age '''Age: approx. 31 moons (2.58 years) Names Kit: 'Mudkit '''Apprentice: '''Mudpaw '''Warrior: '''Mudpelt Family '''Mother: 'Sedgewhisker 'Father: 'Emberfoot 'Sisters: 'Larkwing, Ferntail, Snowfall 'Mate: 'Brindlepelt 'Son: 'Swiftfoot 'Daughter: 'Ruststripe Education 'Mentor: 'Crouchfoot Book Appearances '''Living: ''Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Revenge of the Darkness :Mudkit is announced to be born, along with his sister, Snowkit, to be born to Sedgewhisker at a Gathering. Warriors of Suffering :When Furrypelt is injured and in the WindClan medicine den, Mudkit and Snowkit run into the den to see what's going on. When Kestrelflight introduces them, Furrypelt thinks how she didn't need to ask which kit was which, since Mudkit was obviously the brown one, and Snowkit the white one. :Sedgewhisker shows up and scolds the kits for bothering Furrypelt since she'd been through a lot today, and Furrypelt replies that the kits were brightening her mood. Sedgewhisker allows the kits to stay as long as they stay out of the way, and Mudkit promises that they would. :Once Sedgewhisker is gone, Mudkit asks what her fight with Breezepelt was like, and he and Snowkit bombard her with questions until Kestrelflight silences them. Furrypelt admits that she doesn't know what happened, and Mudkit is confused. Furrypelt explains how she was talking, then she was on the ground, then flying, then in blackness, and Mudkit asked if she died. Snowkit cuffs his ear, saying that if she died she wouldn't be in the medicine den. Furrypelt replies that she thought she was dead, and had been in StarClan, but was sent back. When Kestrelflight asks if StarClan said anything important and Snowkit is intrigued, Mudkit asks why it matters. Kestrelflight snaps at him, saying that StarClan's word was the most important thing in the world. Mudkit mutters and apology and backs away. :When Snowkit says she wants to be a medicine cat, Mudkit asks why, saying that warriors get to hunt and fight and medicine cats stay in a smelly den and chew leaves. Kestrelflight tells him that a medicine cat's job is very important, and that if he didn't appreciate it he should leave and watch the warriors instead. Mudkit then stalks out of the nursery, Snowkit following. :Later when Furrypelt is sitting in the clearing, she and Gingerheart are talking, and Mudkit and Snowkit appear, asking if someone said "kits". Furrypelt replies that she didn't, and Mudkit cries "dang it". Snowkit says whatever, and Mudkit snaps not to whatever him. Snowkit says whatever over and over and Mudkit jumps on her, starting a play-fight. They get covered in sand, then shake their pelts and cover their mother, Sedgewhisker, in sand. :Later, when Furrypelt is talking about Sunstripe and her kits, Willowshine says "May StarClan light their path", and Mudkit is mentioned when Furrypelt says she could say the same for the kits in the other Clans. Rise of the Shadows :Furrypelt mentions that Mudkit and Snowpaw are a little older than Wolfkit and Stripekit after learning Snowpaw is an apprentice. Snowpaw snaps that Mudkit is Mudpaw now. Furrypelt apologizes and asks who his mentor is and Snowpaw replies it's Crouchfoot. During the Gathering, Featherstar announces that Mudpaw and Snowpaw are now apprentices and the Clans cheer their names. :When Furrypelt and Gingerheart travel to see Smoky's new kits, Mudpaw is part of the patrol that run into them as they travel through WindClan territory. Mudpaw disappointingly asks if if they are not chasing them out then. Furrypelt comments to Gingerheart that she prefers his sister. Flowerblossom says to get back to hunting and Mudpaw excitedly agrees. He says he'll catch the biggest rabbit ever. Furrypelt chuckles at the apprentice's fantasy and it's impossibility. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Mudpelt has had kits with Brindlepelt, Swiftpaw and Rustpaw. It's noted that both parents are brown but strangely neither kit is too. :Mudpelt complains that Sparrowpaw was too close to the border after he falls into the river bordering WindClan and ThunderClan. Gingerheart thinks that she prefers his sister. Gingerheart points out WindClan hardly uses that stretch of territory and Sparrowpaw just fell in. She asks what's the big deal and takes pleasure when Mudpelt tries to retaliate, but has no words. She thinks he cannot argue against that, cannot retaliate. He eventually asks why they should care what a Twoleg thinks. Gingerheart thinks he retaliated and suggests to leave, not wanting to let Mudpelt get to her. The Hidden Enemy : The Dark Secret'' : Trivia Interesting Facts *The author wanted one of Sedgewhisker's kits to be a medicine cat, but couldn't decide between Snowkit or Mudkit; ultimately it was the author's mother who made the decision.Revealed by the author *He has RiverClan blood because his grandfather, Beechfur, is a RiverClan cat. Character Pixels Mudpelt.kit.png|Kit Version Mudpelt.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Kin Members '''Mate: :Brindlepelt: Daughter: ' :Ruststripe: '''Son: ' :Swiftfoot: 'Mother: ' :Sedgewhisker: 'Father: ' :Emberfoot: 'Sisters: ' :Larkwing:Kate's blog :Snowfall: :Ferntail: 'Grandmother: ' :Gorsetail: 'Grandfather: ' :Beechfur:Revealed on Kate's blog 'Aunts: ' :Swallowtail: :Thistleheart: '''Cousins: :Daisyheart: :Furzepelt: :Featherstar: :Oatclaw: :Tigerstripe: :Brownleaf: :Thistlefur: :Ashpelt: :Flowerblossom: :Roseheart: :Hawkfur: :Ryefeather: :Graykit: :Beetlekit: :Mousekit: :Ravenpaw: :Mothpaw: :Molepaw: :Cloudpaw: Tree Quotes Mudkit: '"''What was your fight with Breezepelt like?" 'Snowkit: '"Was he fierce?" 'Mudkit: '"How did he claw you?" 'Snowkit: '"What moves did he use?" 'Mudkit: '"Did you fight back?" --Mudkit and Snowkit asking Furrypelt about her fight with Breezpelt (Warriors of Suffering, ''page 37) "''Mudkit! StarClan guides us! What they say is the most important thing in the world!" --Kestrelflight scolding Mudkit (Warriors of Suffering, ''page 38) "''So we don’t get to chase them out?" –Mudpaw about Furrypelt and Gingerheart (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 7) '''Mudpelt: '"He was too close to our border!" '''Gingerheart: ''"You hardly use that stretch of woodland in your territory anyway! And he just fell in! What is the big deal?"'' 'Mudpelt: '"Why should we care what a Twoleg thinks?" –Mudpelt and Gingerheart arguing over Sparrowpaw falling into the river (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 3) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Minor Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Warriors Category:WindClan Cat Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters